The amazing world of gumball: Jose:Part two
by joseblanco360
Summary: This part can get a bit more interesting as they tell you what caused this and the Epilogue of the fan fiction... Go ahead. Read in the night. IF You Dare!
1. Chapter 1

Jose got closer to gumball's weeping body. "Leave me alone.."Gumball whimpered

""Time for death!" Jose slashes gumball in his chest and a scream alarms his mother.

As his blood drips on the floor,Nicole watterson spots the bloodied knife with her cat eyes. She then does a Bruce lee kick to Jose's face and he flew out the window,doing triple flips and faceplants in the concrete as his blood flows on it .  
"Are you alright"Nicole said as her injured,but happy son nodded,but sadly glared at darwin,with scratches. 2 weeks later,the partners healed,but still remember thier friend's dark side. Suddenly,they see Jose in the hospital,being brought to the mental room as he acts more violent and insane. Then,he bites the donut officer in the arm and starts stabbing him in the face 8 times. As security surround him,darwin and gumball get disturbed while they put a straight-jacket on jose and lock him up. The doctors said that poor Joseis suffering from a syndrome from one of his family genes. It was called PsYcHoMeNiA. They were shocked by the sound of it and went to the mental room to visit their not normal friend. His eyes were as if he was hypnotized,his straight-jacket was covered in blood,and he was stariting to get insane and eat some corpes like he was Hannibal then visits jose too,as he gets ever more violent. She shakes her head as she leaves with her scared children to home. As the two boys went to school,they told the story about thier friend jose,and shown the scars and bruises to show what he did to them. Students of Elmore junior high loved the story. On 10/27/2012,Elmore junior High took a field trip to the hospital to find the insane and demented boy in the mental room and learn the histories of him by professional doctors and psychologists. But Jose might be back. But even more sick and twisted. In fact,he might kill 5 students as gumball,darwin,and their friends try to escape the madness…. Maybe... HE might be right behind you,holding a fire ax ready to strike you down and torture you like what he did to gumball and darwin. (To be safe:Get a nightlight,get a toy that calms you and leave the door closed at all costs.) And also,do not read this at night if you get frightened at the dark. If you do,however... You're an awesome rebel. Also, A message for Antr:If you read this,review this,rate it,and tell me your opinions:Gumball style! Hope you enjoyed my story of bloodiness from the sick and twisted mind of me :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Jose got closer to gumball's weeping body. "Leave me alone.."Gumball whimpered

""Time for death!" Jose slashes gumball in his chest and a scream alarms his mother.

As his blood drips on the floor,Nicole watterson spots the bloodied knife with her cat eyes. She then does a Bruce lee kick to Jose's face and he flew out the window,doing triple flips and faceplants in the concrete as his blood flows on it .  
"Are you alright"Nicole said as her injured,but happy son nodded,but sadly glared at darwin,with scratches. 2 weeks later,the partners healed,but still remember thier friend's dark side. Suddenly,they see Jose in the hospital,being brought to the mental room as he acts more violent and insane. Then,he bites the donut officer in the arm and starts stabbing him in the face 8 times. As security surround him,darwin and gumball get disturbed while they put a straight-jacket on jose and lock him up. The doctors said that poor Joseis suffering from a syndrome from one of his family genes. It was called PsYcHoMeNiA. They were shocked by the sound of it and went to the mental room to visit their not normal friend. His eyes were as if he was hypnotized,his straight-jacket was covered in blood,and he was stariting to get insane and eat some corpes like he was Hannibal then visits jose too,as he gets ever more violent. She shakes her head as she leaves with her scared children to home. As the two boys went to school,they told the story about thier friend jose,and shown the scars and bruises to show what he did to them. Students of Elmore junior high loved the story. On 10/27/2012,Elmore junior High took a field trip to the hospital to find the insane and demented boy in the mental room and learn the histories of him by professional doctors and psychologists. But Jose might be back. But even more sick and twisted. In fact,he might kill 5 students as gumball,darwin,and their friends try to escape the madness…. Maybe... HE might be right behind you,holding a fire ax ready to strike you down and torture you like what he did to gumball and darwin. (To be safe:Get a nightlight,get a toy that calms you and leave the door closed at all costs.) And also,do not read this at night if you get frightened at the dark. If you do,however... You're an awesome rebel. Also, A message for Antr:If you read this,review this,rate it,and tell me your opinions:Gumball style! Hope you enjoyed my story of bloodiness from the sick and twisted mind of me :D)


End file.
